The Rise of the Great Empire: The Beauty of Dawn
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: Naruto Namikaze have done many great things in the past, but only a few knew what has he done. The Aedra and the Daedra fears and loves him. Now, after his travels he decided to return to Skyrim as the World-eater wakes and the Dragonborn returns according to Alduin's Wall. He hated spilling unnecessary blood but he has no choice since war is coming to Tamriel. Godlike&Harem Naruto


A Naruto and the Elder Scrolls Series Crossover

**Disclaimer: I, the Author, in any way does not own these two titles and they solely belongs to their creators except for the few plot changes that came from my mind. The new places that will be included in this story is based on the mods made by the authors from the Nexus Webpage. The elements from other games and anime's are also owned by their respective creators.**

**A/N: Beta Read by no one yet. Please tell me if you are eligible to be a Beta reader even if is for a short time since I can't find one to help me. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, this is the unedited version. Please bear with it.**

**A/N: The scale of Tamriel from the games are small, so, I will make Tamriel larger which means cities and villages will be also larger. The Imperial City being the largest city in whole of Tamriel.**

**EDIT: Translations below.**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content **

**Tags: ****Godly/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Mass Harem/Ruler Naruto/Lemon**

**Universe: Animeverse/Gameverse **

**Series: The Legend of the Eternal Emperor**

**"Jutsus/Dragon Shouts**/**Time change**/ **Place change****"**

"**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

"_**Gods/Goddesses/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

'_Flashback'_

"Talking"

_"Thinking_/_Telepathy speaking_"

_"A Village cannot be ruled by a chieftain properly if not supported by the villagers. A city cannot be ruled by a Jarl or a count if not supported by the Villages under its territory. A Province cannot be ruled peacefully by a Governor if not supported by its cities. A Kingdom cannot be ruled by a King if not supported by its Provinces, so how can you build an empire and be the emperor if you cannot gain the support of the people? The cycle of life, you always need to start from the bottom to gain the trust of the people and build your way towards greatness and be acknowledge by your people and your achievements shall be sung for ages to come. That is how you can build an empire which will last for ages."_

_-Naruto Namikaze the Great_

**Act 01 - The Return of the Sage**

**Prologue: The Return to Skyrim**

"Time for a visit to Skyrim…It's been a long time since I set foot on the Northern Lands." Muttered a young-looking man, who looked like he is in early 20's. This man however, is far from that age…very far indeed. He is walking through the passage known as the Pale Pass which is located in the Jerall Mountains and serves as the only road between Skyrim and Cyrodiil.

The snowy Jerall Mountains, the highest of the mountains in the Imperial Province. It serves as the border of the Cyrodiil and Skyrim, though most of the mountain range is inside the Province of Skyrim: the home of the Nords. Well, more like conquered by the Atmorans who were the ancestors of the Nords since it was the home of the Snow Elves back in before the Merethic Era.

But enough of that, right now this man just went pass beyond the border gates which is surprisingly vacant. No guards, nor remains of any camps nearby. Snow rain from the sky as the man walked towards the province, this is the usual weather on the mountains of the north. Which is not really surprising because, it is the north. Simple as that.

The man, glanced at his surroundings as he heard a horse running towards him. His piercing blue eyes focused on the north where he is facing right now and his eyes is the only thing can be seen as his face is hidden in a fur cloak and body covered with a matching fur cloak. No weapons visible as he walked through the cobblestone road without making any sound as if he was a feather floating in the sky, right now, his blue eyes saw silhouette a horseman rode past him and the man looks like he was in haste.

"Oi! Watch where you going!" The cloaked man shouted with a smooth tone but the horseman ignored him, the man sighed as he continued to walk down the mountain and again, heard a voice shouted.

"Hurry!" The hooded man saw a noble-looking man followed by six soldiers wearing identical armor followed him.

_"Ulfric Stormcloak…now what is the Jarl of Windhelm doing here? Running like they killed someone." _The cloaked man recognized the nobleman as Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, and son of 'The Bear of Eastmarch'.

Ulfric ran past him along with the soldiers who have their weapons drawn and it looks like they were running from something or someone.

And again, he saw a Nord woman wearing travelling clothes ran pass by him and she didn't even spare a glance on him, but he saw her face. She is a young beautiful woman, maybe around 23 or something, travelling bag on her back and she is also in haste like Ulfric who was also in haste. Then, he suddenly heard someone shouted.

"Hey! There's one more of them." The man recognized them as Imperial Soldiers and judging the situation, those people he encountered were running from these soldiers.

"Damn…wasn't expecting this to happen." The man muttered as he began running fast back towards the border and as soon as he was near to the gate, he saw the horseman, Ulfric and his soldiers and the woman earlier bound and gagged in Ulfric's case.

"The hell is going here." The man muttered before stopping a fist with one finger on his back grabbed the right hand of his attacker and threw him towards the soldiers on his front, surprising all of them. This made all of the chasing soldier draw their swords and charged at him. Arrows were fired at him from above the hill, behind the trees but this man raised just lazily his left hand and the arrows were repelled back, making the archers eyes widened.

The time seems to slow as the man faced the soldiers on his back and he just stood there, like they are not a threat to him. The man opened his mouth and then-!

**"ZUN HAAL VIIK!" **A blue wave came of his mouth and suddenly, the soldiers were disarmed immediately as soon as the wave went pass them. The rest of the soldiers and the people earlier widened their eyes in shock; even though they didn't notice it or just ignored it, Ulfric's eyes also widened but for a different reason.

_"The Thu'um…impossible. Besides me, the Greybeards, the Dragons who are long gone and the Dragonborn who wasn't seen for ages. The only man I know who fully mastered the voice is-!" _

"You should control your own men, Galerius Aedinius Tullius." The man said with the smooth voice from earlier and one of the soldiers who was wearing a different armor that the rest widened his eyes at the mention of his full name. The others were wondering how did this man knew that General Tullius was there without looking at him.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Tullius demanded as the man face the soldiers on his back and removed his cloak and the leader of the soldiers and Ulfric Stormcloak recognized him.

"Lord Namikaze!" General Tullius widened his eyes and immediately bowed on him but the rest of the soldiers were confused at this. 'Who the hell is this guy?' this was the thoughts of everyone present except the Jarl who has still had his eyes widened.

_"Master Naruto! What is he doing here?!" _These were the thoughts of the captive Jarl of Windhelm.

=**Time Wound: Throat of the World**=

Atop the highest peak of Tamriel, there was a small tear in the air, it look it a base of a tree. Snow particles circled around it. Suddenly, it was replaced by a large green orb, and in this orb two dragon claws came out, followed by the head then then the tail.

After this, the orb vanished, returning to the same tear in the air, whilst the dragon who came out glanced its head to the side. This dragon has some unique characteristics, such as the obsidian black coloured scales, two protruding horns and its back up to its tail has a lot of protruding spikes. Unknown to this dragon, another dragon is flying above the mountain, covered by the clouds as this dragon share some similar physical traits to the black dragon below, but unlike the black dragon, this one has grey-chalk scales, slightly different horns, eyes looks tired and full of wisdom, wings has tattered parts but still has some resemblance to the dragon below nonetheless.

_**"Faal Zuwuth Zeymah lost daal…Alduin." **_Thought the dragon flying above as it watched the black dragon looked to a specific direction and flew there.

=**The Pale Pass: Near the border to Cyrodiil**=

"What are you doing here?" Ask the Imperial General as he rode beside Naruto as they led the cart full of prisoners towards the nearby Imperial Village in Falkreath Hold.

"Visiting Skyrim, what else?" Naruto Namikaze replied, the person who was said to have witnessed the whole history of Tamriel unfold itself but only few know this and General Tullius is not one of them.

"We all know that is not the only reason why you are here." The General deadpanned as the Naruto sweatdropped.

"What? Can't I get a moment of myself travelling?" The Sage replied as they continued to ride towards the Village of Helgen.

"I know you are planning something. Your castles were left untouched and besides, why on Oblivion do you even have a lot of castles?" Tullius gave the Blond a questioning gaze which was replied with a smile.

"All will be revealed, in due time but for now, tell me, what is the Jarl of Windhelm doing here?" He glanced at the last cart which contained Ulfric who is gagged with the Horse thief, a Stormcloak Soldier and the unknown woman.

"Didn't you hear? He murdered High King Torygg and wants to liberate Skyrim from the Empire." Naruto pretended he didn't know, so he just shook his head. In truth, Naruto knew every event that is happening in Skyrim due to his spy network across Tamriel and to the other continents.

"Ulfric murdered the High King in his court by using the Voice to show that the Empire is weak. He claims they fought in the 'Old Nord Way', but it was only a ploy to usurp the Throne and declare war to the Thalmor." Tullius muttered as they saw the village from above.

"He is right on that. The Empire has grown weak and became a puppet to the Dominion, but, it wasn't necessary to kill the High King which was his best friend just to prove himself that the Empire has grown weak. I guess the banning of worship to Talos is ignited his anger against the Empire am I correct?" Naruto knew that Ulfric is a devout follower of Talos: The Ninth Divine and the founder of the Septim Dynasty. Tullius wanted to reprimand Naruto but deep in his heart, Naruto is right. The Empire ruled by Titus Mede II has grown weak.

"Aye, but we can't do anything against the Dominion seeing that the treaty is the only way to stop the complete annihilation of the Empire." He replied as they approach the gates of Helgen.

"You can't do anything _yet_, but I assure you, the peace Titus made with the Thalmor will not last, and I will show Tamriel the might of my _soldiers_." Naruto warned, hinting that he has his own army, but no one beside himself knew where they are. Not even his trusted friends know where they are, they just know he has an army powerful enough to take on the Dominion.

"…" Tullius remained silent as they heard the guard on the gate shouted.

"General Tullius sir! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good! Let's get over with this!" He replied as the gates opened revealing the town of Helgen. Population less than a thousand. Size? Roughly a quarter of Whiterun. Fortified by high walls. Naruto still with his hood on, glanced on Tullius who went towards the right and he saw the Ambassador of Aldmeri Dominion to Skyrim, Elenwen on horseback, flanked by ten Thalmor Soldiers on foot, bearing the banner of the Dominion.

"Elenwen…that bitch always annoyed me." Naruto muttered as he led the Prisoner Carts towards the central tower where the headsman, a Priestess, and an Imperial Captain who watched them arrived but took notice on Naruto who the captain didn't recognized because of the hood.

When the prisoner cart stopped, Naruto saw Tullius walked towards the headsman with Elenwen following him. The blond went down from his horse and watched as the Prisoners came down from the cart and their names. He then focused on the cart where Ulfric was in and walked closer to them and enhanced his hearing.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The horse thief shouted on the blond soldier behind him as they went down from the cart.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" The female captain shouted as the young Imperial Soldier had a notebook on his hand, preparing for to check off the name of the prisoners.

"Empire loves their dawn lists." The soldier grumbled as he came off the cart followed by the beautiful woman Naruto saw earlier.

_"You don't say. I was the one who first used the lists for different matters back then." _Naruto smirked a little as he continued to listen.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The young soldier check off Ulfric's name and the same blond soldier shouted.

"It has been an honour. Jarl Ulfric!"

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blond soldier, now named Ralof walked towards the block as Naruto glanced to Tullius who was talking to Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief walked forward and pleaded that he isn't with the Stormcloaks, but the captain was having none of it as the man named Lokir ran fast towards the gate.

"Archers!" The captain shouted at the two archers and shot the man, one in the spine and one on his knee.

_"Ouch, that's probably gonna hurt." _ Naruto and everyone else winced at the man's rather unorthodox death.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The captain turned to the rest of the prisoners who shook their heads until the same young Imperial soldier pointed at the young woman.

"You there. Step forward, who are you?" This made Naruto look on the beautiful woman, her reddish-brown hair braided on the side as her long flow as the wind blew, her beautiful pouty lips, an athletic lean body with a medium sized bust and her shapely rear.

"Ygritte Kjaeldsen. Returning from training in the Imperial City but, please I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. You have to believe me." The soft beautiful voice of the woman pleaded as the soldier looked towards the captain.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." As soon as the captain said this, Ygritte's eyes lost all of hope.

"By your orders Captain. I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain prisoner." The young man bowed his head a bit as an act of apology while Ygritte just looked towards her feet. Tears threatening to go out of her eyes. Naruto saw this and pitied the woman as she followed the captain towards the block.

"Carry on." The commander of the Fourth Legion after the talking to Ulfric turned to captain.

"Yes! General Tullius. Give them their last rites." The captain turned to the Priestess who raised her arms in prayer.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…." The Priestess was stopped as one of the Stormcloaks walked towards the block and shouted.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!"

"As you wish." Clearly, the priestess is pissed because of the man's lack of respect. With this, the prisoner was pushed down towards the ground, his head is near the wooden box.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." The man was about to lose his head managed to taunt the Imperials, which impressed Naruto right away.

_"Brave till the end, now that's a true Nord." _Naruto thought has the headsman raised the large axe and brought it down to cut off the man's head as it fall down towards the box.

"As fearless as he was in death, as he was in life." The watched as captain kicked the body towards the side as blood rushed down on the ground.

"Next! The Nord in the rags." Ygritte was about to walk but the heard a loud roar which Naruto recognized as soon as he heard.

_"In all of the times he escapes the time-wound, why now? Don't tell me-!" _Naruto sensed a familiar aura coming off the woman and thought.

_"The World-eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn... The last prophecy from Alduin's Wall, the Prophecy of the Last Dragonborn. So she is the one." _Naruto smiled, knowing that the woman in front of him will be a key player for the upcoming events.

"I said next prisoner!" The captain who seems to be always angry.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The woman glanced in the sky before walking towards the block and was also pushed down as Naruto waited.

**"GRROARRRR!" **The black dragon show itself as it flew towards the town and the civilians cried and ran away.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Tullius cried as he drawn in sword while the Thalmor began to run away from the town.

The dragon landed on the central tower, killing off the sentry standing on it. This dragon looked down towards the townspeople but didn't noticed Naruto who was walking closer towards it.

**"Dovahkiin…" **The dragon muttered, but before it managed to roar. Naruto shouted.

"Of all the times you chooses to return…you picked a bad timing eh, Alduin." Naruto looked on the dragon, now named Alduin who was then looked to Naruto.

**"Naruto dii zeymah, fos eldraag wah koraav hi het." **Alduin replied in a language no one understood select few, including Naruto.

"I know you are not surprised seeing me here." Naruto shook his head as the soldiers, General Tullius, the prisoners, especially Ulfric and the rest who stayed looked at him with wide eyes as he conversed with the beast.

**"Aav zey, ol mu fen rel pah do Taazokaan ont zuk." **Alduin who think he can make Naruto served said this but Naruto will never bow to anyone, especially to this upstart.

"Nid! Zu'u fen neh qiilaan wah naangein, suranmiik ni wah hi. Zu'u fun hin bormah, Akatosh tol hi los mey wo lost hahnurov do grandeur ahrk praag wah ris tum med vosodiik." The dragon growled but managed to compose itself.

**"Krosis, dreh ni uful. Zu'u fen oblaan hi sahlag joor, nunon med faal Dovahkiin avok til." **Alduin snarled before roaring as the clear sky became dark and meteors rained down upon the sky.

**"FUS RO DAH!" **Alduin tried to shout on Naruto but instead, it hit the female Dragonborn who rolled down the ground.

"Tullius, get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted as the woman went unconscious because her head hit the ground hard and Alduin began his rampage across the town and the General didn't need another word and called his soldiers to get to safety while the Stormcloak prisoners ran towards the tower near them and hid there for safety while Naruto picked up the woman and vanished into the thin air.

**=Unknown Location: Skyrim**=

I can feel myself in a soft bed, covered in fur. What happened? The last thing I remember was that dragon in Helgen. Where am I? I felt a warm hand touched my forehead, then towards my cheek. I don't want to wake up if this is a dream, please don't let this be a dream.

_"Where am I?" _

"You are in one of my palaces."

_"What date is it?" _

"It is the 21th of Last Seed of the Fourth Era, year 201."

_"Who are you?" _

"I'm…I will tell you later…rest for now my dear." Naruto gently massaged her head as she began to fall asleep again. Unknown to her, Naruto's hands are covered with a green glow that calms down her brain and making her fall asleep.

A few hours later…

Naruto can be found seating in the front of a fireplace, holding a long smoking pipe while looking out on the window as snow continues to fall from the sky.

"Excuse me?" Naruto looked behind him and saw the woman he rescued sitting on his bed.

"Yes?"

"Who are you sir?" Ygritte asked as Naruto stood up from his cosy chair.

"You may call me Naruto, Ms. Kjaeldsen." He made a short bow to her as he went towards the windows, and had his pipe on his mouth to calm his nerves.

"How did you know my name?" She stood up and walked towards Naruto who didn't even bothered to look at her as he continued to look somewhere far as his eyes gaze upon the mountains to the south.

"You told your name to that Imperial Soldier in Helgen right?" He spared her a glance but went back to his musings.

"Ah yes. Helgen…you saved me didn't you." It was more like a statement than a question as she looked at him. He is wearing a robe that can be only worn by an emperor, so in her mind was this: How on Oblivion this person has those clothes?

"Yes…and if you are wondering why I have these robes, that's because I was a good friend to Uriel Septim VII before he died 200 years ago and he gave me permission to get his belongings as he left to escape the Imperial City, but he was assassinated." He sighed as the Dragonborn to be widened her eyes on the facts he said. Who wouldn't? The assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII was a great shock to all of the people of Tamriel and that event was the start of the Oblivion Crisis when Mehrunes Dagon tried enter Tamriel in true terrible form, but the Avatar of Akatosh defeated him and the Septim Bloodline ended as Emperor Martin Septim died and the Amulet of Kings shattered.

"But…but that was two centuries ago! That's preposterous! I won't believe you!" Ygritte shouted as Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a sigh came from his lips.

"I won't force you to believe me. But it's true…oh well. Just be grateful that I save you from that dragon, or else, you would be dead." Naruto placed down his pipe on the table as he went towards the doors of his quarters and left the as of yet unrecognized Dragonborn followed him.

When she went outside the room, Ygritte saw Naruto talking to some of guards who wears a full set of identical Ebony Armor and then, after this, she watched him go downstairs towards a great hall. She followed him and what she saw shocked her. A throne made of white marble with a large dragon skeleton on its back, wings spread and the tail goes underneath the throne and was fixed on the stairs that leads on to the throne.

Naruto sat on the throne as Ygritte went to him while the guards tried to apprehend her but Naruto said no and they stopped.

"I assume you have questions?" She nodded as Naruto went down from the throne and walked towards her.

"Well then, follow me." And so she did.

As soon as they left the hearing range of the guards, she bombarded him with questions.

"Who are you really? Why did you speak with that dragon like you knew it? Why are you so familiar with that Imperial General?" Ygritte continuously demanded answers to him while he just continued to walk in to different parts of the castle.

"Calm down woman, just ask questions slowly and we'll be okay." The woman obliged and slowly, she repeated her questions as they continued to walk.

=**Next Day: Sjel Blad Castle**= **(Yes, this castle comes from a mod with the same name. It can be found on Skyrim Nexus, but this castle is much larger than the one from the mod because the scale of Tamriel in this fanfic is much larger)**

Ygritte was puzzled as she remembered everything Naruto said to her. First, he told her that he is basically a higher being who surpassed every Aedra and Daedra. Second, she learned that the dragon attacked Helgen was his former friend but she still didn't knew who the dragon was because he said that she will learn it in due time which irked her. Third, he told her that General Tullius was his student when the said general was a young boy back in the Imperial City, before the Great War started.

When they were walking around the castle, she saw a lot people walking around, doing things like reading, relaxing, enchanting, tanning, smithing and many more. But what shocked her is that there are a lot of Vampires and Werewolves in the Castle and they were supposed to be enemies, but Naruto assured her that they are friends and families and they won't fight against each other except for trainings.

There were also mages, warriors and archers from various races that trains their skills everyday. Naruto showed her many places inside the castle such as the armoury which contains various weapons and armours, the sanctuary and the treasure room which is only accessible to him. What she can't get over with is the guard of the room and it was a dragon.

Yes, a dragon. Naruto told her that the dragon in that room is one of the dragons who betrayed Alduin back in the Dragon War which she never heard of, which wasn't surprising at all. She also learned that Naruto has many allied dragons still alive which is hiding in his castles around Skyrim but there is still a lot of dead dragons around Skyrim and some of them were taken by Naruto and made their bones as weapons and armours.

Right now, she is preparing to leave the castle because she told Naruto that she needed to go back to Whiterun because she lives there and she needs to warn the Jarl about the dragon.

She was asked by Naruto on what is her preference for an armour, and now, she wore a full set of a unique armor which is the gauntlets, boots and the body armor. This armour is also enchanted and tempered to withstand powerful blows and spells, Naruto called it Sententia Armor. She was also given a bow called Trenchsweeper with enchanted arrows and quiver which has a seal that creates infinite arrows whenever her arrows are nearly empty. Naruto also asked her if she wants a two-handed sword or twin one-handed swords, and Ygritte chose the latter. The name of the twin swords that were given to her is called Sliver & Slice, both are enchanted and tempered, it was placed on her belt for easier unsheathing. Her bow and quiver on her back.

Ygritte never understood why Naruto gave this items to her, but he said she would need it in the future and it was best for her to be better equipped than nothing.

"Are you ready to leave Ygritte?" Naruto called her as she tied supplies on the black stallion named Sweetsilver which is a very rare kind of horse in Skyrim. She looked behind her and saw Naruto wearing a unique variation of Daedric Armor sans the Helmet and Shield, instead of the red glow that can be found on a typical Dremora, it has a blue glow which has an aura of calmness instead of fire and death which enhances the normal aura that surrounds Naruto. The aura of a God, peaceful yet strong, calm but ready to overwhelm, but the best thing she felt around Naruto is his peaceful nature that she liked, not that she's going to tell him at all.

She also saw his dual swords called Heaven and Hell: Protector and Destroyer tied on his waist like her, a unique bow named Thori'dal: the Stars' Fury on his back with an enchanted quiver same as her but a little different but still have some similarities. But what catches her eyes is the long golden katana sheathed on his back, she has never seen such a beautiful weapon in her life, or its name, it was the first time she saw that sword and Naruto never told her about it.

All she know is that every equipment Naruto have right now has multiple enchantments which makes it more powerful and more dangerous for his enemies.

"Yes I am ready. But where is your horse?" Naruto just pointed on a special stable that contains a pure white horse, it was beautiful. What she didn't know is that this horse is the lord of all horses and it only allows Naruto to ride it, no one else. The horse is saddled with an Imperial Armor but unlike the normal maroon hue of the Imperials, this one has blue colours like Naruto's armour.

She just stared at the horse until Naruto's laugh gained her attention.

"You are not the first one who had that reaction. Many people in the past started at him just like you did. His name is Shadowfax, the Lord of all Horses a Mearh which can be only found in a very far place from here.

"Let's go, we must make haste." Naruto nodded as he went to open the stable of Shadowfax and rode it.

"Right." Ygritte did the same thing and Naruto signalled the gate guards to open the gate to the bridge. Before they went out to the open, Ygritte was about to shout Naruto because they lack fur hood and cloaks but when they reach the open area, she was surprised that they weren't affected by the cold.

"If you just noticed, our armours are enchanted to resist cold by 100 percent which means, you'll never feel cold whenever you wear that armor." They rode past the metal gates as the guards who wore winter clothing opened them towards the bridge and another gate opened towards the path that she recognized.

"Wait, this is the 70, 000 steps to High Hrothgar! Where is this castle situated?" She asked as they went down towards a hidden path so they won't need to go towards the town of Ivarstead just to get off the mountain.

"This is the south side of the Throat of the World, so if you ever wanted to go to High Hrothgar, you could use the secret path to my castle or go the start of the Pilgrimage in Ivarstead. And before you ask, Sjel Blad and the secret path is shrouded with a very strong illusion to make it invisible, just like my other castles so no one, except for those I trusts can see them." The continued to tread the path down the mountain and they looked above to see the castle faded in the snow.

"What on earth…?"

"Told ya, let's go. **NEL KEY VEN**!" Shadowfax rode swiftly down the path.

"Oi! Wait for me! HIYAAH!" Ygritte's horse managed to keep up with Shadowfax as they trode faster down the path as they saw the cobblestone road that leads to Whiterun Hold to north-west or to the Rift in the south-east.

**A/N: Wow, Prologue down, chapter 1 next. Give me your meaningful reviews, NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**Harem List: For now**

**Ygritte Kjaeldsen - OC Female Dragonborn**

**Serana Volkihar **

**Aela the Huntress**

**Azura**

**Nocturnal**

**A/N: More will be added soon. **

**A/N: The link for the pictures of some items mentioned in this chapter will be on my profile.**

**Translations:**

_**"Faal Zuwuth Zeymah lost daal…Alduin." - "The Elder Brother has returned...Alduin."**_

**"Naruto dii zeymah, fos eldraag wah koraav hi het." - "****Naruto my brother, what surprise to see you here."**

**"Aav zey, ol mu fen rel pah do Taazokaan ont zuk." - "Join me, as we will dominate all of Tamriel once more." **

**"Nid! Zu'u fen neh qiilaan wah naangein, suranmiik ni wah hi. Zu'u fun hin bormah, Akatosh tol hi los mey wo lost hahnurov do grandeur ahrk praag wah ris tum med vosodiik." - "No! I will never bow to anyone, especially not to you. I told your father, Akatosh that you are fool who has delusion of grandeur and need to put down like a transgressor." **

**"Krosis, dreh ni uful. Zu'u fen oblaan hi sahlag joor, nunon med faal Dovahkiin avok til." - ****"Pity, do not worry. I will end you pathetic mortal, just like the Dragonborn over there." **

**"NEL KEY VEN!" - "Fast Horse Wind!" **

**Pruzah sul, ahrk fey tirahk! :D (Good Day, and stay safe!)**


End file.
